The Andrews Twins At Sweet Amoris
by Silver Writer 0927
Summary: Jessica and Sienna Andrews are back at Sweet Amoris after a whole lot of events. Kentin returns, and Castiel is trying to win Jessica's heart! APPLICATION in reviews for the single boys and girls. CastielXAmber never exists in my world, sorry. Rated T, because I'm scared. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: "Hello, ElizabethLifeStone here with a new MY CANDY LOVE STORY!"**

**Jessica: "Is she serious?"**

**Castiel: "Um, yeah, she is."**

**Sienna: "Wow... Just wow."**

**Kentin: "Yeah, are you crazy or what?"**

**Me: "What?"**

**Kentin *face palms*: "Why did I say that?"**

**Me: "Oh, Kentin, don't worry! Now, this story starts at the same time when Kentin comes back from military school. And, in this story, Alexy WILL NOT BE GAY! So, the guys who are not taken are...**

**Jade**

**Dajan**

**Armin**

**Alexy**

**Nathaniel**

**Lysander**

**Dake**

**The girls who are not taken are...**

**Melody**

**Lucy**

**Kim**

**Violette**

**Iris**

**Tiffany**

**Madison**

**Mackenzie**

**Amber**

**Li**

**Charlotte**

**Capucine**

**Daisy (Capucine's identical twin sister)**

**Rosalie (Rosalya's identical twin sister)**

**Also, I will have Dajan and Jade also be in the same school as the two girls.**

**Also, Dake has moved from Australia to the school, to live with his uncle, Boris.**

**If you want to submit a girl for the boys, here's the form... Same if you want to submit a boy for the girls.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Clothing:**

**Crush:**

**I will also have more OC's of mine, but... if you want to submit a guy, you're more than welcome to.**

***NOTE: Jason Young and Alexandra Smith (My OC's) are currently in a relationship, so do not request to have them in a relationship with another person.***

**So, that's all I have to say, and I hope that you enjoy the story! But, first, description of Sienna and Jessica!**

**Name: Sienna Andrews**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 16**

**Clothing: Sienna wears a purple blouse, a denim skirt with a purple lace, and purple Victorian boots **

**Crush: Kentin**

**Name: Jessica Andrews**

**Nickname: Jessie**

**Age: 16**

**Clothing: Black Rainbow T-shirt, Green Skirt with Chains, and Black cuffed boots.**

**Crush: Castiel**

**ON TO THE STORY! I ONLY OWE MY OC'S! NOTHING ELSE!"**

**Kentin: "Also, she wants you to send the form above through reviews only."**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Return of a Fellow Student**

**Sienna's POV**

I walk in with my twin sister, Jessica Andrews. We both like to play music, herself on her electric guitar, and myself on my acoustic guitar. There is also a boy whom I want to see again, Kentin Jones. He is the boy who I am crushing on. He is really sweet. It was Amber's fault that Kentin had to go to military school.

Just yesterday, I saw a boy kiss Amber. Then, today, I would confront the boy. So, I went to the staircase.

"Hm, hey Sienna, not to scared by what just happened?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly fine, ha-ha, good for Amber," I said. Then, I blinked.

"Um, wait a second. How do you know my name?"

"Ha-ha. You still haven't figured it out. A timid boy who came to this school, just to be with you..." the boy said.

"KEN!?" I shouted, surprised.

"Ha-ha. Bingo! You see, I've changed ever since my dad took me to military school," Ken said, smiling.

"It's so nice to see you again!" I then paused.

"Ken... I-I love you!" I exclaimed.

"R-really? I was going to tell you the same thing now!" Ken exclaimed.

"What? Really?" I cried out.

"Yes, and, could you please call me Kentin now. I really don't want to be called by my nickname anymore," Kentin said.

"Sure, no problem. I'm happy with calling you that," I said, smiling.

Kentin smiled and spun me around.

"Thanks!" Kentin then did the unexpected: he kissed me! I kissed back.

"Hey Sienna, I-" Alexy began. He saw that I was kissing, so, he backed away, but, he tripped, causing Kentin and I to stop our kiss.

"Alexy! Are you okay?!" I ask, running to him.

"Oh, I'm fine, but, who's this?" Alexy asks.

"This is Kentin. He's my childhood friend," I said.

"Nice to meet you!" Alexy says, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile... With Jessica and Castiel... Jessica's POV**

"You love me, Castiel?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" Castiel replied.

We then kiss.

* * *

**Back to Sienna's POV!**

"Well, I'll see you later, okay?" Alexy said, leaving.

"Thank goodness he's gone. So, do you want to be my girlfriend, Sienna?" Kentin asked.

"Yes!" I cheer.

We kiss again.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Jessica?" Castiel asked.

"Why sure!" I say.

Castiel and I kiss.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard my sister squeal.

"Rosalya!" I groaned. "You don't want to be heard!" I said.

"Oh be quiet Rosalie, I will get Jessica and Sienna to spill the beans about their new boyfriends!" With that, she left.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"This is not going to end well..." I said to myself. I then chased after my sister.

* * *

**And here we go! The first chapter! I can't wait for this story to be the best ever!**


	2. UPDATE

**Sienna: "Hey guys! Sienna here. The author wishes to apologize for not updating in such a long time, but she needs all of you to send in your characters to crush on the other characters here at Sweet Amoris."**

***Jessica storms in. She is wearing a black off-the shoulder dress with black high heels.***

**Jessica: "What are you doing?"**

**Sienna: "Giving an update. The author gave me permission."**

**Jessica: "WHAT-ever. Oh, I am going on my date with Castiel. He's here. If you call or text me during my date, I will not hesitate to make your life miserable when I return."**

***Sienna rolls her eyes.* **

**Sienna: "Fine."**

***Jessica storms out. She slams the door. The engine of a motorcycle is heard. It slowly fades away.***

**Sienna: "Okay, now back to this. The author wishes to thank Morning-Star57 for sending in their character to crush on Alexy. Here is the application that she filled out."**

_Name: Alice Wonders_

_ Nickname: (n/a)_

_ Age: 16_

_ Clothing: A black shirt with "I'm not crazy" above a picture of Cheshire Cat and "My reality is just different than yours" on the bottom, a jean jacket, a sapphire necklace, skinny jeans, and black ankle boots._

_ Crush: Alexy _

_ Personality: weird, crazy, outgoing, socially awkward, kind, sarcastic_

**Sienna: "The author would also like to thank Fairy Lori for sending in her character to crush on Lysander. So, now, he's officially taken."**

_Name: Elsa Lane_

_ Nicknames: El_

_ Age: 17_

_ Clothing: A light purple dress with blue lace layered over it, blue tennis shoes with light purple laces, and an Edelweiss choker. Wears a simple blue headband._

_ Crush: Lysander_

_ Personality: Shy, Quiet, Feet on the ground, Wandering thoughts, and a hidden temper that can bubble over._

* * *

_Males taken: Alexy, Leigh, Lysander, Kentin, Castiel_

_Males not taken: Jade, Dajan, Armin, Nathaniel, and Dake._

_Females not taken: Melody, Lucy, Kim, Violette, Iris, Tiffany, Madison, Mackenzie, Amber, Li, Charlotte, Capucine, Daisy_ (Capucine's identical twin sister), _Rosalie _(Rosalya's identical twin sister)

_Females taken: Rosalya, Sienna, Jessica._

**Sienna: "Now, here's the application form again. Personality has been added to the application form. Remember, send them through reviews only!"**

* * *

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Clothing:

Crush:

Personality:


	3. Sad News

**Hey guys, Elizabeth Life Stone here. I have some sad news to tell you.**

**The next chapters of all of my stories will be delayed. I don't know for how long, but... I'm not giving up on them, so don't ask if I will be giving up on them.**

**Anyway... my mom just returned from the hospital, from visiting my grandmother. She's been in there since Wednesday. The doctors are saying... that maybe my grandmother might not make it. Meaning that she might actually die. So, I will let you know if it actually does happen... so until then, the chapters will be delayed while I deal with the sad news.**


	4. Even More Sad News

**Hey guys. Remember when I said that my grandmother was in the hospital a week and a half ago? Well... this morning... she...passed away. At 1:00AM EST (Eastern Standard Time). We didn't get the call until 2 in the morning, and we had to wake up at that time to go and pick up my aunt, and go to the hospital. She was 85 years old, if anyone wanted to know. I'm just really upset right now. Don't worry. I will NOT give up on the stories. It's gonna take a few more weeks for me to try and adjust to this difficult and sad news. I'm still working on the chapters, so expect a delay. **

**Rest in peace, grandma. I will never forget you.**

**January 8th, 1930 to July 6th, 2015.**


	5. Hiatus

Hey guys, it's Elizabeth Life Stone here...I know I haven't been the best author...I've just started school, so updates are going to be really slow, since school is like hell...I'm in Grade 11 Math in first period, then I have Grade 12 Religion...third period is Grade 9 Geography, and fourth period is Grade 11 English...with Geography and English being swapped on a Day 2 schedule...my school is super strict on uniform...white golf/dress shirt, black pants with the logo, all black shoes/socks, and if you want, a blue navy sweater with the logo on it...the principal can send a student home at my school if they are wearing white socks! That is seriously really strict! I'm also working on an original series, titled The Strange World, the link to my DeviantArt account is in my profile...I'm not cancelling these stories, I'm just putting them on hiatus, and I will need a co-writer for City of Love and Magic, TD a Reimagining, and TD My Way...let me know in the reviews...and if you want to be a character in my original series, shoot me a PM, and we can talk on how I can design your character...with a cool character name, and an elemental power, or whatever power you want, it's your choice...also in the PM, let me know if your character wants to be a hero and a villain, and I will also require your real name (only for the cast list, that's all). So, yeah, I apologize for putting my stories on hiatus, but it's for the best.

Here is what I need.

Character Name:  
Your Name:  
Hairstyle:  
Eye Colour:  
Outfit:  
What Elemental Power or Superpower do you want?:  
Hero or Villain?:

~Elizabeth Life Stone~


	6. Another Update

Hello! It's been a while since I've last updated this story, sorry, but I'm here to announce the partial list of the cast. First off, the boys who are taken, then the boys who are not taken, then the girls who have not been taken.

* * *

Guys who are taken

Dake: Camille Evergreen

Alexy: Alice Wonders

Nathaniel: Marybela Tangerine

Lysander: Elsa Lane

Armin: Rachel Mason

Kentin: Sienna Andrews

Castiel: Jessica Andrews

Leigh: Rosalya

* * *

Girls who are taken

Sienna: Kentin

Jessica: Castiel

Li: Larson Coit

Rosalya: Leigh

Melody: Evan

* * *

Guys who are not taken

Dajan:

Jade:

* * *

Girls not taken...

Tiffany:

Madison:

* * *

So...yeah. Send in those girls, for the rest of the guys who are single. You are allowed to send in boys, so just letting you know. Decided to remove some of the girls, so I could get this story updated faster.

The form has been updated.

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Clothing:

Crush:

Personality:

Appearance (include height, weight, skin colour, hair colour and style, eye colour, etc.):


End file.
